Generally, managing errors in data can include error correction techniques in data storage and communication. Error correction may refer to the practice and study of techniques for identifying and/or correcting errors that occur in data. In computer technology, error correction may be utilized to detect and correct data corruption, such as with error-correcting code (ECC) memory. Data corruption may refer to errors in computer data that occur during writing, reading, storage, transmission, or processing, which introduce undesired changes to the original data. In the absence of error correcting techniques, data corruption may cause data loss and/or system failure. Typically, ECC memory can correct for single-bit errors. For instance, ECC memory may include additional bits to record parity that can be used to detect single-bit errors.